It is common for controls to have LCD or LED display monitors comprised of planar rigid layers of glass and display layers including plasma display technology. Such display screens include touch sensitive displays where a user may place his or her finger on the glass surface to activate the controls and manipulate the functioning of the devices to which the control is connected electronically. The present invention improves upon such controls by incorporating a flex display, such as an electronic paper display technology; for example, a roll-up screen manufactured by LG Displays Corp.